Rolento Vs. Clayton
Rolento Vs. Clayton is Episode 39 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a fight between Street Fighter character Rolento and Tarzan antagonist Clayton. Description Two strong fighters who use military weapons duke it out in a quick skirmish! Will the mercenary win or will it be the poacher? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Inland Jungle '' Rolento had just finished defeating Blanka in battle. "You have amazing fighting skills. I'll make you an offer. Why not serve my army?" "Are you done with that creature?" Rolento turned around to see Clayton. "Of course I have! What's it to you?" "Nothing, of course. I just want to capture the thing for my own purposes." "Hey look here buddy. The beast will serve my army well. He's not for you to snatch away from my hands!" "Just let me have him. I don't want things to get rough." "Beat it or I'll force you to!" "I'm not going anywhere until I've captured that animal!" The two got ready to fight. '''ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ACTION?' FIGHT! Clayton ran up to Rolento and tried to land some punches but the mercenary was much too quick and agile and dodged every attack. As Clayton ended his move and tried to catch his breath, Rolento strung together a combo of strikes with his baton and afterwards, sent Clayton into the air a bit with an upwards kick. He landed on his back and jumped to his feet. Clayton knew he was not going to beat Rolento with just his bare fists so it was time to try something else. As Rolento got near to inflict more pain, Clayton equipped his machete and swung it at him as soon as Rolento tried to hit him with his baton. The weapons clashed and the two frowned as they bared teeth at each other. Their weapons continued to clash but Clayton's machete proved to overpower Rolento's baton as the final clash made him stagger a little. Clayton was then able to slash Rolento with his machete several times and he did just that, finishing with a straight punch to the face, making Rolento step back a few times. Clayton was prepared to finish the fight with his fists from here on out but Rolento had other tricks up his sleeve. He charged up a large swing and as he did this, Clayton tried punching him. Much to his surprise though, Rolento didn't flinch. Rolento unleashed his attack and swung his baton hard, striking Clayton's thigh. Clayton was stunned for a while and as he was, Rolento headbutted him. As Clayton stumbled back, Rolento attached a grenade to him, got behind him and kicked him away. As Clayton was still on the ground, the grenade went off and sent him bouncing before landing on the ground again. Clayton quickly got back up and saw Rolento trying to hit him several times with his baton. He got out his machete and managed to block all the strikes. After this, he rammed into Rolento with his shoulder and slashed him a few times when he was open. He then grabbed Rolento and hurled him over his shoulder. Rolento tumbled across the ground and jumped back up as soon as he stopped. Rolento threw some grenades at Clayton who saw them and jumped out of the way just before they exploded. He knew that it was time to get serious. He equipped his shotgun and fired a few times at Rolento, who dodged them all swiftly. He got in close and swung the baton once more but Rolento was quick enough to grab it. He kicked Rolento in the gut and started pummeling him. However, on the last punch, Rolento ducked and rolled backwards, leaving a trail of grenades. Clayton failed to noticed them and was caught in the blast of each one. As he was struggling to get up off the ground due to several injuries, he saw Rolento about to strike him down with his baton. Thinking fast, Clayton stopped the attack by holding out his shotgun. He then pushed Rolento away and as he did, he rushed foward and fired his shotgun at point blank range at Rolento's stomach. The impact sent Rolento flying off the stage and into the river. K.O.! "Haha!" Clayton shouted in victory. "Now to capture that...huh?" Clayton saw Blanka mocking him in a distant tree before fleeing. "Blast it!" Results (Cue theme) Trivia *KingDedede888 originally planned to create this fight, but it was scrapped. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees